


Amadeo´s not-to-do Liste

by Princeofnothing



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Funny, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Stupid Vampires, Useless Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Um weitere Kleinkriege zwischen Armand und Lestat zu verhindern, hat Marius seinem Schützling kurzerhand eine not-to-do Liste vor dem nächsten Besuch des Flegelprinzen erstellt. Mit mehr oder weniger berechtigtem Inhalt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:D  
Hier ist etwas Unfug, der mir neulich durch den Kopf gegangen ist, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß daran. XD Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.:D

Es steht mal wieder ein Treffen der Vampire auf dem Night-Island an. Natürlich sind auch Lestat, Louis uns Armand mit von der Partie. Da Armand und Lestat allerdings bekanntermaßen keine zehn Minuten im selben Raum verbringen können, ohne einen mittelschweren Weltkrieg aus zu lösen, hat Marius seinem Schützling in weiser Voraussicht eine not-to-do Liste erstellt, um größere Kollateralschäden zu vermeiden.

1\. Ich werde Lestat nicht mit „Hallo, LeSlut“ oder „Hey, bitch prince“ begrüßen (Hä, ich dachte, das wäre sein offizieller Titel?!).

2\. Ich werde nicht zu Louis gehen, und ihn fragen ob er, jetzt da Lestat der Prinz aller Vampire ist, er unsere Prinzessin ist (für mich ist und bleibt Louis eine Prinzessin <3).

3\. Ich werde Lestat nicht fragen, ob er mit König Odipus oder Jamie Lannister verwand ist, oder wie´s so mit Gabrielle läuft.

4\. Ich werde Lestat nicht fragen, ob er seine Brandschutzversicherung nicht um ein paar Millionen erhöhen will, jetzt wo Louis wieder bei ihm wohnt (Was?! Das ist eine berechtigte Warnung!).

5\. Ich werde Louis nicht anbieten, dass er auch mit in meinem Sarg schlafen kann, falls Lestat schnarcht.

6\. Ich werde Lestat und Louis nicht fragen, ob sie mit mir Twilight schauen (Also wirklich, Meister! Diese seelische Grausamkeit tue ich doch nicht mal Lestat an!).

7\. Ich werde Lestat nicht mit auf die Dachterrasse nehmen, und ihn dann fragen, ob er sich nicht noch etwas näher an den Rand stellen will (was denkt ihr denn von mir?! Als ob ich zwei mal den gleichen Fehler mache! Das Haus hat ja nicht mal zehn Stockwerke, da steht LeSlut ja nach zwei Minuten wieder auf!).

8\. Ich werde Louis in Lestats Nähe keine unmoralischen Angebote machen, die mit Handschellen und Dessous zu tun haben ( Schade...).

9\. Ich werde Louis und Lestat keinen Ratgeber für schwererziehbare Kinder auf den Tisch legen und sagen; nächstes mal klappt´s besser! (Jetzt schaut doch nicht so skeptisch, Meister! Ich habe schon tausend mal gesagt, die Sache mit Claudia war doof!).

10\. Ich werde nicht zu Lestat gehen, und sagen: Du stehst auf meiner not-to-do Liste! (Naja, stimmt ja auch nicht so ganz...wenn sonst niemand hier wäre...äh, lassen wir das!)

11\. Ich werde Lestat nicht fragen, ob er sich mal überlegt hat die Hauptrolle in dem neuem Barbie- Film zu übernehmen (Hey, die Haare passen schon mal! Und das Gezicke auch! Häh, Meister, warum seht ihr mich bei Gezicke so an?! Hey, wartet! Kein Grund einfach kopfschüttelnd weg zu gehen...).


	2. Lestat´s not-to-do Liste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:D  
Viel Spaß mit der not-to-do Liste für unseren geliebten FlegelprinzenXD  
Über Commis würde ich mich sehr freuen *bettel*

Lestats not-to-do-Liste

Da nicht nur Marius vorsorglich davon aus geht, dass es bei einem Treffen zwischen Lestat und Armand schnell zu unangenehmen Zwischenfällen mit spitzen Gegenständen, Hausdächern oder leicht entflambaren Materialien kommen kann, hat auch Louis seinem Gefährten in weißer Voraussicht eine not-to-do-Liste erstellt.

1\. Ich werde Armand als Gastgeschenk keine plateau High-Heels mitbringen, und dabei zu ihm sagen, dass ich mich endlich mal auf Augenhöhe mit ihm unterhalten wollte (Was denn, er ist doch nur ein abgebrochener Meter!).

2\. Ich werde nicht mit alles und jedem flirten, was bei zwei nicht auf dem Baum ist (Aber Louis, mon chér! Was unterstellst du mir denn da!? Ich habe sehr wohl Ansprüche, zwei Arme und zwei Beine zum Beispiel!)

3\. Ich nenn´Armand nicht Boticelli-Bitch (Doch.).

4\. Ich werde keinen grundlosen Streit provozieren, so wie letztes mal (Halooo?! Er hat in meine Richtung geatmet!).

5\. Ich werde Armand nicht fragen, ob er, da sowohl Vampire als auch Rothaarige bekannter Maßen keine Seele haben, er seine doppelt gepfändet hat (da müsste ich erst mal davon ausgehen, dass er mal ne´Seele hatte!).

6\. Ich werde Marius nicht bitten, Armand Hausarrest zu geben, nur weil er unschuldig in Louis Richtung geschaut hat (ENTSCHULDIGE?! Nichts was der tut ist unschuldig, schon gar nicht, wenn du damit zu tun hast Louis! ).

7\. Ich werde keine Szene machen, weil ich Eifersüchtig auf Armand bin (Ich und eine Szene machen?! Ich und eifersüchtig auf einen ROTSCHOPF?! Nicht in diesem Leben! (Ja, ich weiß, dass ich tot bin!))

8\. Ich werde Armand nicht bei jedem Jüngling auf einem Renaissance - Gemälde fragen, ob das er ist, und wenn ja was er getan hat um so oft gemalt zu werden (kann ich mir eh denken, hähähä!).

9\. Ich werde Armand nicht fragen, ob er ein Doppelleben als Sansa Stark führt (Oh, komm schon! Hübsch, rothaarig, tragische Vergangenheit, Dachschaden...is doch offensichtlich!)

10\. Ich werde Armand keinen Eimer mit Wasser über den Kopf schütten und dabei sagen; man muss dich gießen, vielleicht wächst du ja noch.

11\. Ich werde nicht jedem auf dem Night Island, von Marius bis hin zu den Topfpflanzen alle drei Minuten erzählen, dass ich ein Rockstar war (Hey, dass habe ich heute erst drei mal erwähnt!).

12\. Ich werde Armand nicht fragen, ob er als Kind überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen dem Kloster und dem venezianischem Bordell bemerkt hat (Louis, hör auf dir das Edgar Allan Poe Buch gegen den Kopf zu schlagen, dass tut doch weh!)

13\. Ich werde mir mit Armand kein Duell bezüglich der Frage liefern, wer von uns die größere Schlampe ist (das ist mein Titel! Meiner allein!)

14\. Ich werde Armand nicht darauf hin weisen, dass er und Daniel mich irgendwie an die Idioten aus Twilight erinnern, nur mit weniger Glitzer und mehr Darkroom (Is doch war! Ich weiß nur nicht wer von beiden das Mädchen in der Beziehung ist. Vielleicht beide?)

15\. Ich werde Armand nicht darauf hin weißen, dass ich eh die längeren Reißzähne hab (Louis?! Warum versteckst du dich hinter dem Buch?! DU müsstest das das doch am besten wissen!).


End file.
